


Love Your Smell

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, drabble from prompt, smelling/scent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck loves the way his father smells, especially when he sweats.  Written for roosterblue's prompt on tumblr.  Also, in part inspired by this pic: http://driftingwolf.tumblr.com/post/61612485830/goodnight-x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Smell

Herc's pretty sure Chuck doesn't think that he's noticed, but he has. It started a short time after they moved into this house, where they have privacy and a washing machine they don't have to share with anyone else. Chuck tells him it's because the thing is digital and that Herc would never figure out how to use it, but Herc knows otherwise.

He'd watched Chuck one day last week while he'd been sorting the laundry, and he'd seen how his son lifted every shirt of Herc's to his nose and just... inhaled. He'd wanted to say something, to tell Chuck that yes, they were all dirty, but something about the moment seemed too personal to disturb, so he'd turned around and gone back into the kitchen.

This morning, he's been out for a run and when he gets back, Chuck's waiting at the door for him, barely lets him make it across the threshold before pulling him in close to lick a wet stripe up the side of his neck. Herc shivers when Chuck buries his nose and inhales, deep.

"You smell good," he says, pulling back slightly to look up at Herc with lust-dark eyes.

"I need a shower," Herc grumbles, pulling the door shut behind him. But Chuck doesn't move.

"No, you don't. Not yet." Chuck pulls at Herc's top, leaning to breathe him in again, to kiss and suck and sniff at sweaty skin.

"What's got into you?"

Chuck blinks at him, trails his fingers down Herc's chest, and takes his hand. "Nothing, I just- You were out a while. And there's no point showering before what I want you to do to me right now."

Herc tightens his grip on Chuck's hand, and hauls the boy after him, into the bedroom. How can he refuse such an offer?

+

Herc's sprawled across the bed, Chuck a collapsed, sated weight on top of him. He's in desperate need of a shower now, but Chuck still isn't letting him up. Eventually, there's some lazy movement, and Chuck kisses his chest, presses his nose up into Herc's armpit.

"What's so fascinating up in there?"

Chuck's breath catches, and he starts rubbing circles around Herc's right nipple, maybe in an effort to distract him, but Herc's having none of it and takes hold of Chuck's wrist. "I've seen you with your face buried in my dirty laundry."

"I like how you smell, it's not a crime," Chuck says, defensive.

"Hey, I never said I disapproved."

"Stop bringing it up, then."

"It's kinda hard when you're sniffing my pits, Chuck."

"I'm sorry, they smell good. It..." Chuck kisses the hair under Herc's arm and shuffles back, propping his chin in his hand. "It reminds me of who you are. Turns me on."

"Here I thought I just stink of sweat."

Chuck grins, shy. "You smell like a man who just ran six miles because his body is fit and he wants to keep it that way. And by fit I mean fine." Chuck bends, kisses Herc's side. "And by fine, I mean I want to have sex with you every time I look at you. Or smell you."

"Dammit, Chuck. I'll have to shower _some_ time."

"I know. So will I."

Herc's fingers curl into the back of Chuck's neck, pulling him up. "I guess it can wait a little longer, though."


End file.
